House of Anubis Drama
by xxlove2dancexx
Summary: Nina and the Gang are back for another year. Joy's back and some new students. Will there be Tension between Nina and Joy both wanting Fabian? Will there be another Mystery? Will another familiar face return? What is going to happen to FABINA? Read to find out more...
1. The morning of my Return

The Morning of my return

Todays the day, the day I go back to England. I've grown to love England just as much as my home back in California. Specifically I've grown to love the house of Anubis; more specifically I've grown to love the people of house of Anubis. Even more specifically I've grown to love a cute, smart charming blue-eyes boy named Fabian Rutter

All summer, I thought of Fabian at my friends BBQ while they were enjoying themselves and laughing I thought about how much I loved Fabian's laugh. When my friends and I snuck in late from swimming, I thought about all the late night sneak outs me and Fabian took to the attic. When my friends would start to play soft music on her guitar at night while we were sat on the front porch before heading inside. I thought about Fabian and his guitar and how I'd love to hear him play someday even though he looks cute just holding it. When I would dance alone in my room and a slow song came on I thought back to the prom and the last dance I shared with Fabian and we kissed for the first time. All during that I managed to fit in some spare time trying my hardest to keep my mind off Fabian by buying them all little presents. I got Mick a new soccer ball, Mara the three books of Hunger games I know she's been dying to read, Alfie and Jerome have a prankster set, Amber had a Victoria Beckham book, Patricia got boots she's been wanting just haven't had the money to buy them, I got Fabian a gold chain heart necklace 'Forever and always Nina' I had engraved on it.

So I started my adventure to England at 4:00am. California time. I bounced out of bed and ready to start the trip. I jumped in the shower, got out, dried off, dried my hair and cleaned the bathroom I wasn't going to see for a few months. I spent a very long time straightening my hair I made sure it was perfect because I wanted it to look perfect when I see Fabian again for the first time in three weeks. You see, I saw him during the summer he came down for my birthday. I didn't use a lot of makeup covered the blemishes I had which was only one or two because my skin was fairly clear. I put on a casual dress with a yellow tank top under and a grey sweater. I wore the purple flats I got when I went dress shopping for the prom with amber couple months ago.

When I got to the kitchen, Gran gave me a warm smile and said "Why don't you look pretty today? Trying to impress that young British fellow I caught you making out with the day of your birthday?"

I blushed and smiling feeling slightly embarrassed hoping not everyone would be able to tell I was trying so hard to impress Fabian and as Amber keeps telling me, I've already captured Fabian's heart and don't need to Impress him. I sat down and started to eat my eggs and toast. I was so focused on getting my plate clean because I wanted to get a move one. Apparently Gran noticed my rapidness.

"Nina, Darling slow down you won't be going anywhere if you chock but the hospital." Gran told me.

"Sorry Gran, but I'm just so excited." I said wriggling in my seat to show my anxiousness. Gran laughed.

"Well I can definitely see that." She said while taking my empty plate and tossed it in the sink. Helped me grab my bags and boxes. "You ready to go back to Harry Potter Land?" I giggled and stopped almost instantly taking in one last sight of my home until holiday break. I took a deep breath. I got in the car and headed to the airport. It's off to my Amazing English school fool of my British Bets friends.

Once we got to the airport ran hugged me as tight as she could in her old age, tears immediately started flowing out of my eyes. Gran smiled "Dear we promised no tears, we'll see each other soon enough in the meantime, I will be busy with charity fairs for the church and you I hope will be studying your hardest and not sharing spit with your boyfriend." Gran said smiling widely.

"I know, I know I'm just going to miss you so much." I said trying to stop myself from crying ruining my little makeup I had on. OH NO! I'm turning into Amber.

"I'll miss you too." Gran said smiling hugging me again I grabbed my carryon bag and wiped my tears dry off my face stood up straight and smiled at gran

"I love you." I said waving and heading towards the Gate.

"Goodbye Nina. I love you." Gran called as I walked away. I boarded the plane and took my phone out my pocket took my seat and took off.

HERE WE GO!"


	2. On the Plane

On the plane

I was sat on the plane listening to my music on my IPod. I had my eyes closed relaxing until I felt a vibration my thigh from my phone, indicating I had a phone call I knew it was Fabian because I had a different ringtone for him than anyone else.

(A/N** Nina in Bold and underline Fabian in italics)**

**Hey,**

_Hey Babe, you ok?_

**Yeah, I'm fine bored though.**

_Why?_

**I'm on the plane about another half an hour.**

_Ah, I have something to tell you. I was going to wait until tomorrow when you get here but you will probably be upset so I thought if I tell you now then you can let it sink in until you get here. _

**Why?**

"_We've all missed you and drove Trudy and Victor crazy talking about you._

**Babe stop changing the subject what do you want to tell me?**

_E and Joy went out before you got here last year._

**Oh…**

_However, she thinks we're still dating._

**What?**

_Yeah don't worry you're mine forever and always. _

**Always?**

_Always. _

I heard chatting I could makeout Ambers voice "Fabian off the phone now we need to ask you something."

"One second." Fabian said to her.

_I've got to go Amber won't shut up. _

**Okay see you soon.**

_Love you. _

_**Love you too angel**_

I ended the chat and out the hone down and music back on. There was a kid sat next to me and he asked "Was you talking to your boyfriend?" He had a sweet baby voice still it was one of the irresistible voices that makes you do everything they want you to do. I replied "Yeah I'm going to see my boyfriend."

"You're lucky I hope to have a girlfriend just as beautiful as you when I grow up." I blush and my phone vibrates Amber and Patricia trying to get hold of my

Amber Luvs the American:

Hey neens.

Goth Pixie:

Hey American

Mrs Rutter:

Hey guys

Goth pixie:

Where are you can't wait to see you.

Mrs Rutter

I'm on the plane almost there and who changed my display name to Mrs Rutter?

Amber Luv the American

I did and me Patricia and Fabian gone insane without you this summer.

Mrs Rutter:

LOL I kind of like having Mrs Rutter as a name I'm gunna keep it

Goth Pixie:

Good it suits you

We may have been insane but not as insane as lover boy here.

Mrs Rutter:

*Rolls eyes* Trish you better not have another snarky American comment for when I get back.

Goth Pixie:

I haven't and wont this year I know you and love you.

Amber Loves the American:

Have you spoke to Fabian yet?

Goth Pixie:

Of course she did didn't you hear him say he loves you?

Amber luvs the American:

No… wait he told you HE LOVES YOU!?

Mrs Rutter:

Yeah he told me the day after prom and I told him I also love him.

Have to go landing very soon

Goth Pixie:

By American Love you X0X0X0X

Amber luvs the American:

By Neens Love you X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X

Mrs Rutter:

Love you guys too XOXOXOX


	3. My Arrival

My arrival

Finally I have arrived to the lace I call my second home the house of Anubis/It still looks the same as it did when I left six weeks ago. Where I'm the chosen one and had to complete a mystery to save my enemy. I pulled my suitcase up the stairs of the house and took a deep breathe. I don't know what to expect this year. Will there be another mystery? I hope not since Fabian's daughter will be there along with his parents. Will everyone still like me since Joys back? I hope so. #

I open the door and walk into the long narrow hallway where everyone had put their luggage. I heard everyone in the common room. So after I had put down all my luggage I walked into the common room to see everyone laughing and catching up with each other mostly Joy. I decided to have a bit of fun with it this year since I KNOW I'M DEFINITELY NOT COMING BACK NEXT YEAR

"Hi I'm Nina from America." I joked everyone laughed but Joy and the Rutters. Everyone but JOY AND the Rutter Family hugged me. After everyone had finally released me from the hug of death. Well, everyone but Amber and Patricia. Who still had be locked in a tight embrace. I looked over ambers right shoulder to look at where Fabian was who was sat rather close to JOY. I GAVE HIM MY SPECIAL 'Help me' look. He snuck up behind the two girls and tickled their ribbed. They squirmed at his touch and they jumped away from him and in order to do that they had to let go of me.

"Thank you." I managed to say between gasps for air. He smiled and grabbed me by the waist and pulled me into a tight loving embrace. Luckily in this hug I could still breathe.

"I missed you princess," He whispered I smiled against him smelling him.

"I missed you too." I told him softly e hug for another 3o seconds in silence. Before I ask cheekily "So where's my 'I missed you kiss'? Smirking he pulled me into a gentle kiss. Completely oblivious to the others in the room it was like it was just the two of us. THz kiss inly lasted 10 seconds thanks to amber. She squealed really close to my ear and I groan as I pull away.

I turned to face Amber with an annoyed look "What?"

"Never Mind Amber I'm just glad you don't have your camera. "I replied.

"I know!" She exclaimed "It would be a perfect picture!"

Everyone gave her a weird look and laughed.

Once our laughter had calmed down Mrs Rutter Asked "Who's this beautiful lady?" I only rolled my eyes as she said Beautiful.

"Oh Mrs R, she hate being Called that," Mick explained. Fabian wrapped his arms around my waist resting his chin on my shoulder and his hand on my outta thigh.

"Mr and Mrs Rutter this is Nina Martin our only American student and Fabian's girlfriend." I looked over at Amber and Patricia they burst into laughter I looked at them and laughed too.

"What's so funny?" Alfie asked confused

"Nina Martin is Mrs Rutter!" To two yelled together. I giggled after it had calmed down Jerome asked

"So then how was your summer Mrs Rutter?" He asked looking directly at me.

"Okay, I guess I missed you too much to enjoy it properly." I replied honestly

"We missed you too. Did you have a great birthday?" Alfie asked. I knew they couldn't be there for my birthday I was grateful that they throw a birthday party for me early.

"It was great II guess not as much fun as it could be without the two major pranksters." They both smile widely at me.

Mr Rutter asked "So is that where you went for the three weeks of summer?" Figuring out what had just happened. Fabian nodded behind me.

We chatted randomly leaving Joy out sat in the love seat watching us. Tw girls around the age of thirteen came running in laughing together. I instantly remember them they're Fabian's sisters I met them the day before I left. They came to visit us for a couple of hours before Fabian came home. They looked around the room and hugged everyone in the room but me and Fabian. They look at me and I winked at them. They giggled and ran over squealing between them they removed me from Fabian's arms and hugged me tight.

"I missed you." The two whispered in my ear Syd In my left and Nathalia in my right

"I missed you too." I whispered back I pulled away and turned to look at the rest of the house

" Ahh… how do you guys know each other?" Mrs Rutter asked confused by our little reunion.

"After the year finished we came to visit before you guys came to collect Fabian and guess what we saw?" Maddie asked and looked around the room at everyone else.

"What?" Everyone but me Syd Nathalia and Fabian asked in unison. I was a deep shade of crimson.

"Well we found Nina and Fabian snogging on his bed and they were both Shirtless!" Nathalia answered. "We also took an instant liking to her." She added. I looked at everyone and their eyes had popped out their heads. They looked at me and smirked, I knew I wasn't going to like this.

"She's also drop dead gorgeous!" They both said simultaneously. I stamp my foot and glare at them while the rest of the house laughed at the three of us. "I'm not gorgeous." I muttered.

Once everyone's laughter calmed down Trudy walked in "Girls I need a volunteer to move into the attic," She looked at us girls "Joy?"

"No way, it's creepy up there."

"Mar-"I cut her off.

"I'll room up there this year Trudy." I tell her

"We'll room with Nina too Trudy." SIBUNA girls say in unison. Trudy sighed in relief and breathed athankyou.

"Go and unpack before Dinner." Trudy tells us students.


	4. Unpacking Drama

Unpacking Drama

We all went to our rooms without luggage. Fabian being the gentlemen he is carried my luggage to the attic. Joy tried to force him to carry hers up the stairs but he wasn't buying it. We open the door to see it changed from last year. Fabian set my stuff down and kissed me gently before leaving the room.

"Guys would you mind sharing this room?" I asked the other two with an idea popping into my head.

"Yeah but where would you sleep?" Patricia asked.

I walked to the secret passageway "In here," I told the

"Why won't you sleep in here with us?" I sighed knowing I had to answer that question.

After all they are my best friends. "Joy I feel safer in here."

"Sure Neens if you feel safe then sure."

"Thanks guys."

I walked into the room and locked it and started to unpack the important things like my duvet and blankets pictures and things on my bed but none of my clothes I couldn't be bothered to unpack yet. I unlocked my door with my locket to see Patricia Amber and Joy sat on a bed Patricia and Joy talking Amber just sitting there looking annoyed. The door slammed behind me making them all look over at me.

Joy glared "Hey Joy," I said happily

"Martin we have to talk," She tells me."

"About what?" I asked her

"You stealing my man!" She said slowly making sure I understood just like I was a baby. I rolled my eyes. I never been someone to hit or hurt anyone physically but she was hitting my last nerve.

"Joy gets this though your air head of yours I didn't choose Fabian he chose me run that by me on how it's my fault." I yelled in her face.

"You're just being used you're a slut and no-one likes you this is all out of pity, Your parents died because they didn't love you your Gran sent you here because she didn't want to look at your ugly face anymore." Joy comeback. I have to admit I've never been hurt by anyone saying something like that before but talking about my parents and their deaths hurt a lot more than anything else she said. I slapped her across the face, she slapped me back and I pushed her to the floor and sat on her beating her to a pulp she tried to fight back but was restrained by my body holding her down. I heard amber yell over all this commotion.

"Guys come quickly me and Patricia needs help!" Once she yelled that she came over to help amber and Patricia stop this bitch fight. They all ran up the stairs and saw me on top of her and I punched her in the face. Fabian grabbed me by the waist and pulled me into his chest and mick grabbed Joy by the shoulders to pull her back. I looked over at her and saw she had a fat lip and a black eye. I smirked at the sight she didn't hurt me one bit.

"Guys take Joy to calm down I need to have a serious talk with Nina." They nodded and followed mick who was pulling Joy out the room.

"Baby girl what happened?" Fabian asked softly not showing any anger what so ever. I didn't want to speak so I just shrugged. "Tell me princess what did Joy do you never hurt anyone she must have done something." The tone of his voice was softer than last time which made me burst into tears. I felt Fabian pull his phone out. "Hey Amber I need you and Patricia to come up here and explain what happened Nina's hysterical." There was a pause which was obviously Amber speaking and he ended the call and threw his phone on the bed behind him. He held me for a while until the door opened. "What's up Neens?"

"Guys please tell me what Joy did she's never been like this." He stated with concern clearly in his voice. "Joy came in and told her we were only friends with her out of pity and her parents died because they hated her and her Gran sent her here before she didn't want to see her ugly face again." Amber explained. He nodded and rubbed my back which surprisingly soothed me.


	5. Dinner Tensions

Dinner Tensions

"DINNER!" Trudy's voice echoed through the house. Amber and Patricia walked over to the door and opened it I found myself being lifted off the ground we walked down to the dining room. I could feel the tension between me and Joy. Everyone stood waiting for the seating arrangements. In my case I was still in Fabian's arms. "Okay, the seating arrangements for the time being are Fabian Nina Joy Mar-"

"NO!" Everyone yelled cutting Trudy off, she looked at everyone confused

"Joy and Nina can't sit next to each other. Jerome explained she nodded and replied "Okay, Fabian, Patricia, Joy Mara Mick Mrs and Mrs Rutter Nathalia Syd Jerome Alfie Amber and Nina. Is that better." Everyone Nodded. Mine and Fabian's seat were the same as last year at the head of the table. Trudy brought our food out to us and I was still clutching Fabian's shirt with my head buried in his chest.

"Nina Honey you need to let go of Fabian so you can eat." I whimpered and grabbed him tighter.

"It's okay Trudy," Fabian told Trudy she nodded and walked away.

"So Joy how did you get that Fat lip and black eye?" Mrs Rutter asked. I looked up and saw Joy smirking. Knowing this was bad I buried my head back into Fabian as if it would comfort me

. "I went up to the attic to get to know Nina abet more since I wasn't here last year when she arrived and she lost it and started to beat me to a pulp." Joy lied. I sniffled back my tears.

"Son you're dating a monster!" Mrs Rutter exclaimed.

"Mum she's lying she hates Nina because she has me and Joy can't have me you know she likes me." Fabian explains to his parents. I got off him and sat down on my chair staring at my food. Everyone else stayed quiet and ate.

" Yeah If Nina really loves you she wouldn't have stayed sat on you stopping you eating would she , You know I would never do that because I'm not the baby in this house she is and has no-one to love her." Joy said, I was shaking with fury. I felt two warm hands on either one of my knees Fabian and Amber helping to calm me down. I left the table swiftly and ran up the stairs to the attic I felt my phone vibrate I took it out and had a phone call of Fabian.

(**N/A Nina ****in**** Bold Fabian in underlined.)**

**Yeah?**

What up?

**Nothing I was hoping this year would be mystery free argument free so I can enjoy my year this year without having to worry about seeing Rufus Zeno**

I know princess, if you need me during the night I'm only a phone call away don't be afraid okay?

**Okay Love you**

Love you too Angel

I put my phone down fell on my bed and tears flowing freely out my eyes until darkness took over.


	6. Nasty Nightmare

Nasty nightmare

_She was walking through a dark passage way when she heard laughter, one person's she recognised immediately as Fabian's. The other she did not know, she only knew it __was a girl's. She continued down the hallway when she came to a door, Nina hesitantly opened it to see Fabian sat there playing with a beautiful little girl about three years old._

_"Nina," He smiled._

_"Mummy!" The girl giggled and ran to Nina's feet; she cautiously picked her up and walked over to Fabian._

_"Where are we?" Nina asked._

_"Well, J-Joy she tried to... She tried to kill you... Don't you remember?" Fabian asked._

_"No..." Nina shook her head._

_"Bad lady!" The little girl yelled and pointed to a figure in the shadows._

_"We meet again," Joy sneered stepping forth out of the shadows._

_"What do you want?" Fabian asked taking the little girl out of Nina's arms._

_"You, Fabian... It's always been you..." Joy said darkly an evil smile spreading across her face._

_"Leave Joy!" Nina yelled._

_"Okay but first this!" Joy yelled lunging at Nina with a knife and stabbing her chest._

_"Nina!" Fabian sobbed..._

Nina jolted up tears running freely down her cheeks and her forehead was laced with sweat as she breathed deeply gasping for air as sobs racked her body. I opened the door with my shaky hands; I walk over to Patricia's bed to shake her awake.

"What's the matter sweetie? "She asked half asleep I start crying hysterically which wake amber up and she immediately at my side

"What wrong with her?" She asked Patricia, she just shrugged.

"Go get Fabian Amber and Hurry!" Patricia orders. I hear light footsteps running down the stairs and Patricia soothing me. Minutes later I hear heavy frantic footsteps up the stairs and yank the door open. He takes me out of Patricia's arms and holds me in his chest I'm still crying. I stop Minutes later within being in his arms. Finally I let sleep over come me once again and this time no nightmares again.

WORST FIRST DAY BACK EVER!


End file.
